A primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a toy glider in the form of animal figure that is reconfigurable into various positions that are typical of animal activities and thereby providing greatly enhanced play value for a toy glider. Toy gliders as presently known are simply launched, glide a distance and then land. The play value lasts only a few seconds, and is generally restricted to outdoor use. The invention transforms a limited-use glider into a reconfigurable toy that may be used in play that extends to the limits of a child'imagination.